Stupide Potter Kira
by L'elfe et la fee
Summary: Avis aux amateurs de Death Note et Harry Potter: J’ai commis ce Crossover idiot ! Comme d’hab’, il s’agit d’un énorme délire à deux yens et comme dirait Raito : On rira bien et Kira le dernier !


OS écrit par la **fée** (qui s'appelle Lée mais qui fait croire que c'est Clochette, parce qu'elle est obsédée par Peter Pan, mais c'est une autre histoire).

* * *

CLOCHETTE : Bonjour, bonjour ! Et oui, c'est moi ! On relisant ma _ Machine à fictions _, j'ai eu l'idée saugrenue de l'utiliser (en trichant pour que le dé tombe sur "Humour " et "Parodie ", mais euh…je sais rien faire d'autre !) et comme je suis tombée sur "Crossover avec votre manga préféré" , j'ai décidé d'écrire cet OS sur _Death Note _ (en fait, j'ai plein de mangas préférés, mais va savoir pourquoi, c'est à celui-là que j'ai pensé…), et puis, voilà, j'avais une furieuse envie de japoniaiseries !

QUEUEDVER : Pourquoi pas _ Fruits Basket _, t'aime bien aussi pourtant ?

CLOCHETTE : Je te vois venir, toi ! Parce que tu te transformes en rat, tu veux que je te compare au mignon, sexy, intelligent et charismatique Yuki Sôma ?

QUEUEDVER : Ben oui, pourquoi pas, moi aussi, je suis mignon, sexy, intell…

CLOCHETTE : Sors d'ici, tout de suite !

QUEUEDVER: Oui, madame!

HARRY: Merde! La fée Clochette va encore écrire une de ses fics débiles ! Elle ne nous laissera donc jamais tranquilles ?

CLOCHETTE : Hé quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as toi, t'es pas content ?

HARRY : Nan !

DRACO : Oh, non, pas elle, c'est une folle !

CLOCHETTE : M'enfin…

RON : Moi, je l'aime bien, c'est ma petite fée qui exauce tous mes vœux !

CLOCHETTE : Oh, salut mon pitit Ronnie adoré !

HERMIONE : Et c'est reparti pour un tour, elle va encore me faire passer pour une méchante !

CLOCHETTE : Pas forcément, on verra ça, ma chère…hum…donc, j'ai décidé de faire un Crossover _Harry Potter_ X _Death Note_, tout en massacrant les personnages des deux fandoms…y'a pas de raison, vous ne serez pas mes seules victimes, cette fois !

HERMIONE : Je n'ai jamais lu de manga, je trouve ça débile, d'ailleurs, c'est pour les gosses, non ?

RON : Mais non, 'Mione, moi j'en lis !

HERMIONE : C'est bien, ce que je disais : c'est pour les gosses !

HARRY : Tu lis des mangas, Ron ?

RON : Ben, écoute, comme je ne dois ni sauver le monde, ni étudier comme un malade, je suis assez souvent désœuvré, et je m'occupe entre autres, en lisant des mangas ! Mais pourquoi _ Death Note _ ?

CLOCHETTE : L'idée m'est venue alors que je me rendais à la confiserie pour m'acheter plusieurs quintaux de pains d'épice pour reconstituer la maison de Hansel et Gretel, quand je suis tombée sur Dumbledore et Ryuuzaki qui convoitaient aussi quelques sucreries…On a discuté et on a décidé de fonder la Confrérie du Sucre ! Mais ça ne doit pas vous intéresser…

RON : Mais si, ça me fait saliver d'entendre parler de sucreries !

HARRY : Je ne connais pas _Death Note_, mais est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le journal intime que j'ai trouvé ce matin dans mon panier à linge ?

CLOCHETTE : Hé hé… c'était pas un journal intime !

HARRY : Ben, maintenant, c'en est un : j'ai commencé à écrire dedans, pas plus tard qu'il y a 40 secondes j'ai écrit "Ginevra Weasley est l'amour de ma vie".

RON et CLOCHETTE : Quoi ? Tu as écris son nom ?

GINNY : Arrrgh !

HERMIONE : Mon Dieu, elle a fait une crise cardiaque !

CLOCHETTE : La fic n'est pas encore commencée et il y a déjà quelqu'un de mort…Par les fesses de Morgane, Harry, tu es le Kira le plus stupide qui soit !

HERMIONE : C'est quoi un Kira ?

HARRY : C'est un fromage blanc en forme de carré pour les enfants.

RON : Non, ça, c'est Kiri !

HARRY : Ah oui, tiens…

CLOCHETTE : Bon, vous avez des questions, avant de commencer ?

HARRY : J'aurai l'air intelligent, ou je serai un vrai boulet ?

CLOCHETTE : Tu seras comme d'habitude…

HARRY : Ça veut dire quoi, ça, "comme d'habitude" ? Cette réponse ne me satisfait pas !

CLOCHETTE : Désolée, mais tant pis ! D'autres questions, plus utiles ?

SIRIUS : Je suis sexy ?

CHOCHETTE : J'ai dit "des questions utiles", pas des évidences !

SIRIUS : C'est cool !

REMUS : Bonjour tout le monde, j'aimerais savoir si Sirius utilisera sa conscience dans cette fic !

SIRIUS : Gna gna gna !

CLOCHETTE : Pourquoi veux-tu que Sirius t'utilise, Remus ?

REMUS : Ah oui…j'avais oublié que sa conscience…c'était moi !

CLOCHETTE : D'autres questions ?

LUNA : Y'aura du pudding ?

CLOCHETTE : Euh…ouais, peut-être, mais ça n'aura probablement aucune incidence sur l'intrigue…

HARRY : Y'aura du chili con carne ?

CLOCHETTE : Mais j'en sais rien, de ce que vous allez bouffer, j'ai pas encore décidé!

LAVANDE : Et est-ce qu'il y a des chevals ?

CLOCHETTE : Pourquoi veux –tu qu'il y ait des chevaux ?

LAVANDE : Mais non, pas des chevaux, des chevals !

CLOCHETTE : Lavande…tu sors !

DRACO : Et tu comptes réutiliser tes anciens gags nuls, ou tu vas inventer des nouveaux gags nuls ?

CLOCHETTE : Des nouveaux, pourquoi tu as peur que je reprenne des trucs qui t'ont emmerdé dans mes fics précédentes ?

DRACO : Ouais, les vannes sur mon transit intestinal, entre autres…

RON : Dray est constipé-euh !

DRACO : Grrrrrrr ! Je vais t'en foutre, moi, des constipations ! Vite ! Amenez-moi un objet contondant, que je le frappe !

CLOCHETTE : Non, non…tu ne seras pas constipé, p'tit cobra…non…mais j'ai préparé toute une liste de dysfonctionnements organiques pour toi !

Elle sort un papier de sa poche, le déplie et le lit à voix haute.

CLOCHETTE : Alors, tu as le choix entre…  
-devenir incontinent  
- avoir dans le cou un abcès monstrueux et doué d'intelligence propre  
-perdre ton larynx et tes cordes vocales suite à un cancer de la gorge et être condamné à t'exprimer au moyen de ton œsophage  
-ne plus savoir dire autre chose que "Timmyyyy !"  
-et ma préférée : "Unlucky Luke, l'homme qui, au lit, tire plus vite que son ombre !"

DRACO : Misère…

LAVANDE : Moi, j'ai pas compris la dernière…

CLOCHETTE : T'es encore là, toi ?

DRACO : Mon Dieu…qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore me faire ?

CLOCHETTE : Mais non, c'était pour rire ! Mais je ne te dirai pas ce qui va t'arriver…ouais quoi, un minimum de suspens, quand même !

DRACO :…

CLOCHETTE : Alors, une dernière chose : que ceux qui n'ont pas lu la fin de _ Death Note _ n'aillent pas plus loin, car il y quelques spoilers…Bon, on peut commencer là ?

RON : Oui, on y va !

LAVANDE : Où ça ?

CLOCHETTE : VIREZ-LA !

* * *

**Stupide Potter Kira**

Par un beau matin, Dumbledore annonça à ses élèves réunis dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner qu'ils allaient devoir accueillir de nouveaux camarades.

DUMBY : Ils sont assez particuliers, je dois vous prévenir ! Ce sont des Nippons !

HERMIONE : Hein ?

DUMBY : Oui, ils viennent tout droit d'un manga, certains ont passé l'âge d'étudier à Poudlard et ont un boulot… Il y en a même un qui n'est pas humain !

HERMIONE : Pourquoi ils vont à l'école chez nous, dans ce cas ?

DUMBY : On s'en fout, on est dans une fic débile, ça n'a aucune importance ! Je vais vous les présenter pour que vous vous habituiez à eux…Ah, oui, en ce qui concerne celui qui n'est pas humain : c'est un dieu de la mort, pour le voir, vous devez toucher un petit morceau de Death Note -ce sont les petits papiers que je fais circuler dans les tables-, touchez-en un et vous pourrez le voir !

HARRY : Mais moi, je le vois déjà, même qu'il est en train de bouffer toutes les pommes dans la corbeille de fruits de la table des profs !

Heureusement que seuls Ron et Hermione l'avait entendu.

RON : Tais-toi, sinon on va savoir que tu es un Kira !

Les élèves de Poudlard touchent un petit morceau de papier et hurlent d'effroi : ils venaient d'apercevoir un grand type avec des yeux globuleux, qui ressemblait un peu à une version punk de Voldemort fringuée à la Demonstar…

RYÛK : Coucou ! J'adore les pommes !

DUMBY : Les personnages de _Death Note_, vous pouvez entrer !

Et ils entrèrent. Le premier d'entre eux à passer la porte fut une bécasse blonde exubérante, gothic lolita (mais surtout lolita !) qui s'exprimait avec une voix aussi désagréablement aigüe que dans l'anime…

MISA : Bonjour, je suis Misa Amane, je suis contente d'être devenue une sorcière, hein, Light chéri ? Et Light aussi, il est content, hein, Light chéri ? Regardez, pour fêter ça, j'ai décidé de sortir mon costume de sorcière d'Halloween, il est sensas, hein, Light chéri ?

LIGHT : …

MATSUDA : Tu es super mignonne avec, Misa-Misa !

MISA : Merci, Matsu-Chan !

DUMBY : Voilà…Alors commençons par Miss Amane, puisqu'elle semble y tenir !

MISA: Appelez -moi "Misa-Misa"!

MIKAMI: Non, il faut commencer par Dieu!

LIGHT : Oui, moi…

Teru Mikami se jette aux pieds de Light et commence à lécher ses chaussures en pleurant de joie.

MIKAMI : Oh Dieu…Dieu !

MISA : Mika-Chan a raison : il faut commencer par présenter Light ! Donnez-moi un "L", donnez-moi un "I", donnez-moi…

LIGHT : C'est bon, ça ira comme ça, Misa !

DUMBY : Bon, d'accord : Light Yagami est un bellâtre intelligent, mais c'est aussi un justicier psychopathe qui se prend pour Dieu…

MIKAMI : C'_est_ Dieu !

DUMBY : Il nourrit l'espoir absurde de créer un monde où le Mal n'existerait pas, où il n'y aurait plus de criminel, mais c'est une grosse utopie chimérique !

LIGHT : C'est faux, en plus d'être un pléonasme !

DUMBY : Light est souvent appelé "Raito", qui est la transcription japonaise de son prénom, mais je préfère "Light" parce que ça me permet de faire des jeux de mots idiots tels que "Light 0% de matières grasses" !

LIGHT : Très spirituel !

HARRY : Qui dit "Light", dit "0%", qui dit "0%" dit "produit allégé", qui dit "produit allégé" dit "Philadelphia", qui dit "Philadelphia", dit "fromage blanc ", qui dit "fromage blanc" dit "Kiri", et qui dit "Kiri ", dit "Kira" ! Donc : Light = Kira !

RON : …

DUMBY : La jeune-fille blonde s'appelle Misa Amane, c'est une bécasse, y'a rien d'autre d'intéressant à dire sur son compte…mis à part qu'elle a des yeux "à en tomber raide mort" !

MISA : Je suis pas une bécasse !

LIGHT : Si, tu l'es !

MISA : D'accord, Light chéri !

DUMBY : Voici Teru Mikami, c'est un dingue avec une vision du monde archi-manichéenne qui prend un assassin pour un Dieu. Son comportement avoisine celui d'un fanatique en transe…

MIKAMI : Hosanna, hosanna, vénérez Kira, Alléluia !

DUMBY : A côté, nous avons Tota Matsuda et Kiyomi Takada, mais ils sont insipides, passons…

MASUDA et KIYOMI : Hey !

RON : Beuh…moi, je l'aime bien Matsuda, il est attachant !

DRACO : C'est parce que c'est un faire-valoir, tout comme toi !

RON : Qui tu traites de faire-valoir, espèce de poupée Ken ?

DUMBY : Poursuivons les présentations ! Alors, cet espèce de petit caniche à poils blancs s'appelle Nate River…

NEAR : Mais pourquoi avez-vous dévoilé mon vrai nom ? C'est me condamner ! Et puis, c'est un spoiler !

DUMBY : Oh, ben alors, je révèle que celui de Mello est Mihael Keehl !

MELLO : 'ais 'a 'a 'as, 'ieux 'on ?

NEAR : Arrête de parler la bouche pleine! Personne ne comprend ce que tu dis quand tu manges du chocolat !

MELLO : 'ais- 'oi, 'èce 'e 'ain !

Mais Near sembla se désintéresser de lui et se mis à jouer avec une figurine de Buzz l'éclair.

NEAR : Vers l'infini et au-delà !

DUMBY : Alors, donc, ce blondinet androgyne, c'est Mello, un chercheur de tickets d'or !

MELLO : Hummm ! 'o'olat 'ouble 'a'ao aux 'oisettes !

RYÛK : C'est meilleur les pommes !

DUMBY : Ah oui, Ryûk, ou "Ryuuku" est un dieu de la mort, ou shinigami, il ne fait pas grand-chose à part manger des pommes, venons-en au dernier personnage…mais où est-il ?

MATSUDA : C'est vrai, ça, où est passé L ?

HARRY : Il faut regarder entre K et M !

RON : Harry, pitié…

HARRY : Ben quoi, dans le jeu où il faut relier des points pour reconstituer un dessin, c'est comme ça qu'on fait !

Ils remarquèrent alors que Light avait une chaîne autour du poignet, très longue, qui le reliait à quelque chose situé sous la table des professeurs, il tira un bon coup dessus et débusqua un type aux cheveux noirs avec des cernes sous les yeux.

L : Light, tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé sous la table ?

LIGHT : Quoi donc ?

L : Des miettes de gâteau…et elles sont comestibles !

Et il se mit à les manger sous le regard consterné de tous.

DUMBY : Hem…voici donc L, ou Ryuuzaki, enquêteur mythique accro au glucose et allergique aux chaussettes, et il est très…bizarre.

L : Mmhhh miam, ces miettes étaient excellentes…j'adore les pâtisseries !

DUMBY : Moi aussi !

CLOCHETTE : Moi aussi !

L, CLOCHETTE et DUMBY : Vive la Confrérie du Sucre, yahaaaa !

HERMIONE : Dites, professeur…

DUMBY : Oui, Miss Granger ?

HERMIONE : Cette bande de fêlés va _ vraiment _ faire partie de Poudlard ?

DUMBY : Bien sûr que oui !

HERMIONE : Merlin…

DUMBY : Bon, il faut à présent répartir ces zouaves…sauf Ryûk qui suivra Light.

RYÛK : J'irai n'importe où tant qu'il y a des pommes !

Et on procéda à la Répartition. Comme Matsuda et Kiyomi étaient inintéressants, ils furent envoyés à Pouffsoufle, Near et Mikami allèrent à Serdaigle, Mello à Serpentard et Misa à Griffondor où elle voulu fonder avec Ron et Lavande le Club des Surnoms Doubles (Ron-Ron, Lav-Lav et Misa-Misa) mais Ron eut peur et se cacha sous la table.

Le problème se posa pour Light qui avait tout d'un Serpentard et L qui voulait aller à Griffondor parce que leur buffet desserts semblait mieux garni que sur les autres tables. Hélas…

LIGHT : Cette chaîne nous empêche de nous séparer, enlève-la, Ryuuzaki !

L : Désolé, mais tu sais bien que je dois te surveiller 24 h sur 24 !

HERMIONE : Ça doit vous pourrir la vie, ce truc-là !

LIGHT : Tu n'imagine pas : on dort ensemble, on se lave ensemble… dire que je l'ai vu tout nu, quelle horreur !

L : Pfft, il aimé ça, mais il n'ose pas le dire !

LIGHT : N'importe quoi !

L : Hey, pour moi non plus ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir, tu te rappelles la fois où tu avais la chiasse ? J'ai du rester à attendre à la porte des toilettes pendant une demi heure, et je ne parle pas de l'odeur !

LIGHT : T'avais rien de plus élégant à dire ?

DRACO : Oh, le déficit de la merde n'est pas tombé sur moi !

RON : Dray est constipé !

DRACO : Ta gueule !

MIKAMI : Non, je ne peux pas le croire : Light Yagami va aux toilettes ?

L : Et oui, Teru- Chan : Dieu fait caca lui aussi !

MIKAMI : Impossible, aarrrrrghhhhh !

KIYOMI : Hein ? Il a fait une crise cardiaque !

LIGHT : J'ai rien fait !

L : Je sais, c'est de ma faute, c'est ma révélation qui lui a causé une attaque ! Héhé ! J'ai tué sans le Death Note, ça te la coupe, hein, Raito-Chan ? Rien dans les mains, rien dans les poches, et abracadabra, Mikami n'est plus là !

MATSUDA : Wouah ! A peine il est sorcier qu'il fait déjà de la magie !

DUMBY : Ah ben, ça mérite bien une récompense pour Mr L : 10 points pour Griffondor !

HARRY et RON : Cool !

MISA : Sensas, Ryuuzaki, mais je suis sûre que mon Light peut faire mieux, hein, Light chéri ?

LAVANDE : Misa-Misa, Light est un Serpentard, maintenant, c'est notre ennemi !

MISA : Quoi ? Dans ce cas, nous seront des amoureux tragiques, comme Roméo et Juliette !

LIGHT : Ben voyons…

DUMBY : Eh bien, je pense que nous n'avons d'autres choix : Messieurs Yagami et L auront droit à une chambre pour eux deux près de mon bureau.

LIGHT : Et merde, je vais encore me le coltiner !

Néanmoins, ils purent quand même s'installer à leurs tables respectives, la longueur de la chaîne le permettant…c'est juste que celle-ci était tendue par-dessus les Serdaigles et les Pouffsoufles, ce qui était embêtant. Ryûk sur les talons, Light alla rejoindre Mello qui était déjà parvenu à se faire détester de Draco.

DRACO : Il n'y a de place que pour un seul blondinet teigneux à Serpentard, et c'est moi !

Mello lui envoya un regard mauvais et mordit dans une tablette de chocolat.

DRACO : Grr…Hum, Light Yagami, c'est ça ?

LIGHT : Oui, c'est moi.

DRACO : En vérité, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

LIGHT : Ça te regarde ?

"Je recherche mon cahier, c'est l'un des élèves de cette école qui le détient, il est tombé dans son panier à linge…"

DRACO : …

L alla s'asseoir non loin du trio… enfin, il ne s'assit pas, il s'installa sur une chaise en prenant une pose bizarre, en mettant ses pieds sur le rebord, et se mis à fixer Harry de ses yeux cernés qui lui donnait l'air d'un panda tout en mâchouillant le bout de son pouce.

HARRY : Ron…j'ai peur…il a l'air vraiment bizarre…

RON : Bah, cause-lui, il ne va pas te bouffer !

HARRY : Beuh…m'sieur L, pourquoi tu t'assieds bizarrement ?

L : Si je ne me tiens pas comme ça, je perds 45% de ma capacité de réflexion…

HARRY : Euh…si tu veux…pourquoi tu es pieds nus ?

L : Je n'aime pas les chaussettes.

HARRY : Pourquoi tu suces ton pouce ?

L : Parce que ma mère m'a sevré trop tôt.

HARRY, RON et HERMIONE : Gné ?

MISA : Alors, ce que tu faisais sous la table, c'était peut-être autre chose que rechercher des miettes de gâteau !

L: Ha ha ha…mais non!

LAVANDE: Beuh…j'ai pas compris…

HARRY : Et pourquoi tu me regardes bizarrement ?

L : Il y a des possibilités de que tu sois Kira…disons…0,0000000000000000000000000001 % !

HARRY : Je suis pas Kiri !

L : Et quelle est ton opinion sur son identité ?

HARRY : Ben, la vache !

L : La vache ?

HARRY : La vache Kiri, mais on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi !

MISA: Il te parle de Kira, abruti!

HARRY: Ah! Kira? Je pense que c'est Light Origami!

RON : Yagami !

L : Ça alors, c'est aussi ce que je pense ! Comment en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ?

HARRY : Eh ben…

RON : Ne lui sors pas ta théorie du fromage allégé, pitié !

L : Je pense que Light Yagami a 5% de chance d'être Kira !

HARRY : 5% ? Je croyais pourtant que "Light", c'était 0% de matières grasses !

RON et HERMIONE : Harry…

Hagrid vint chercher le cadavre de Mikami et l'enterra dans son potager pour faire de l'engrais. Le repas continua jusqu'à ce que la Confrérie du Sucre ait épuisé le buffet desserts. Ensuite, tout le monde retrouva ses pénates.

xxxx

Aux environs de minuit, alors que tout Poudlard était dans les bras de Morphée, quelqu'un secoua L dans son sommeil, alors qu'il ronflait en serrant Light contre lui comme un nounours. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un groupe de personnes tout de noir vêtues.

L: Agent J? Agent K? Est-ce que c'est vous?

RON : Gné ?

CLOCHETTE : Je crois qu'il nous prend pour les Men In Black !

DUMBY : Vous trouvez que je ressemble à Will Smith ?

CLOCHETTE : Euh…

DUMBY : Ben toi, il t'a prise pour Tom Lee Jones !

LUNA : Dans _Men In Black_ aussi, il y a un agent qui s'appelle L !

RON : Ouais, mais c'est une nana séduisante !

L : Il y a un extra-terrestre qui nous attaque ?

DUMBY : Mais non !

SIRIUS : Waf ! Waf !

L'aboiement acheva de réveiller L, heureusement, Light pionçait toujours.

L : Oh ! Mon frère et ma sœur de la Confrérie du sucre !

CLOCHETTE : Nous avons recruté trois nouveaux membres…Sirius, tu reprends ta forme humaine ?

SIRIUS : *Pop* Voilà !

DUMBY : Sirius est un ancien élève de Poudlard et Ronald et Luna sont des élèves actuels !

LUNA: J' adore le pudding! Vive la Confrérie du Sucre, yahaa!

RON : Moi, tu me connais déjà, lors du repas, j'étais assis à côté de SPK !

L : SPK ? L'équipe composée par Near ?

DUMBY : Non, Harry Potter, le garçon que tu as soupçonné d'être Kira…

CLOCHETTE : C'est pourquoi on a décidé de le surnommer SPK, pour "Stupide Potter Kira ".

L : Ah, d'accord…et en vrai, vous pensez qu'il peut être Kira ?

CLOCHETTE : Ben euh, p'têt' bien !

DUMBY : Je crois qu'il y a une chance sur deux pour qu'il soit Kira et une chance sur deux pour qu'il ne le soit pas !

RON : Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'_en général_, les Kira sont intelligents…alors, à toi de déduire si Harry peut être ou non un Kira…

SIRIUS : Moi, j'en sais rien !

LUNA : Et moi, je veux du pudding !

L : Ah…Mais pourquoi vous êtes venus me réveiller ?

DUMBY : Ah, ça, c'est pour te proposer de participer à notre orgie de sucre !

L : SUCRE ! Où ça ? Où ça ?

RON : Attention à ne pas réveiller Light !

L : Ah zut, nom d'un Pikachu toxicomane, j'avais oublié que j'étais attaché à lui, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous suivre.

DUMBY : Mais si, on a tout prévu !

Le directeur sortit un flacon de sa poche, s'approcha de Light, lui pinça le nez pour le forcer à ouvrir la bouche et lui fit boire le contenu de la fiole.

DUMBY : C'est une potion de sommeil, avec ça, même si tu le traînes dans les escaliers, il ne se réveillera pas !

L : Mais je vais quand même lui abîmer sa petite gueule d'amour ! Misa va me tuer, surtout que si, comme je le pense, elle est le deuxième Kira, elle peut tuer en se contentant de voir mon visage !

RON : On n'a qu'à enfermer Light dans une armure, comme ça, il n'aura rien !

SIRIUS : Ça va faire un boucan du diable...quoi que…avec un sortilège de silence…

RYÛK : Mgnnn ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous tous ?

RON : Merde, le shinigami !

LUNA : Ça te dirait de participer à une orgie de sucre ? Y'aura du pudding !

RYÛK : Si y'a des pommes, pourquoi pas !

DUMBY : Nous allons nous introduire dans les cuisines et on va dévaliser les armoires de tout ce qui contient du sucre. Sirius montera la garde sous sa forme de chien et surveillera Light, (comme ça, s'il se réveille, il ne pourra pas le tuer s'il ne connaît que son apparence canine) et il aboiera pour nous prévenir s'il voit du danger, ensuite, nous nous enfuirons dans la forêt interdite avec notre butin pour rejoindre la maison en pain d'épice que Clochette a construite et on fera la fête, on se roulera dans des montagnes de confiseries, on écoutera _ Pop'n'gum_ de Superbus, _ Gourmandises _ d'Alizée, _ Les sucettes_ de France Gall et _ La femme chocolat _ d'Olivia Ruiz, et puis on regarda _ Charlie à la chocolaterie _ !

CLOCHETTE : Version Tim Burton, car c'est pas intéressant sans Johnny Depp !

LUNA : J'aimerais bien être Violette Beauregard !

RON : Tu veux être transformée en myrtille ?

LUNA : Pourquoi pas, c'est bon, les myrtilles !

RYÛK : Intéressant comme programme, je viens avec vous !

Et ils le firent.

xxxx

En passant devant la cabane de Hagrid, ils ne firent pas attention aux citrouilles qui, nourries par l'humus de Mikami, commençaient à se transformer…

Une fois dans la maison en pain d'épice, ils commencèrent leur nouba d'enfer sans se douter qu'ils avaient été suivis par un duo de blondinets teigneux.

DRACO : Mello ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

MELLO : Ils ont semé sans le vouloir des morceaux de chocolat, alors j'ai suivi la piste, comme le Petit Poucet, et je suis arrivé ici ! Et toi ?

DRACO : Je t'ai suivi car je me méfie de toi !

MELLO : Mais je me fiche de toi, mon seul rival est Near !

DRACO : Le caniche albinos ?

MELLO : Ouais…il faut que je trouve Kira avant lui !

DRACO : T'as vu, ils ont traîné Yagami derrière eux dans une armure !

MELLO : Ouais, et c'est L, qui est supposé être mon modèle, qui a fait ça !

Il mordit nerveusement dans une tablette de chocolat. Ils jetèrent un œil à l'intérieur de la maison en pain d'épice où Dumbledore, ivre de sucre, se prenait pour Cloclo.

RYÛK : Les humains….sont fascinants !

DUMBY : _Alexandrie…Alexandra ! J'ai plus d'appétit qu'un barracuda !_

RON et L : BA-RRA-CU-DA !

CLOCHETTE : Tiens, c'est une idée, ça, si on s'envoyait un Alexandra ?

LUNA : Hein ?

CLOCHETTE : C'est un cocktail…Un tiers de cognac, un tiers de crème de cacao, et un tiers de crème fraîche…mais moi, je remplace la crème fraîche par du lait concentré sucré !

L : Ouaiiiis ! Du sucre !

LUNA : Au fait, Clochette, tu es Belge, non ?

CLOCHETTE : Ouais…

SIRIUS : Et la Belgique est, avec l'Allemagne et la Suisse, un des pays qui produit le meilleur chocolat du monde !

CLOCHETTE : Tout à fait, une fois, Siriuseke !

MELLO : Chocolaaaaaaaat !

DRACO : Arrête de me baver dessus !

La petite fête fut interrompue par l'arrivée impromptue d'Hermione, en chemise de nuit, avec des bigoudis sur la tête.

HERMIONE : Non, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce que vous avec fait à Light ?

RON : Mais il ne le saura pas, 'Mione…Sauf si tu cries assez fort pour le réveiller….tu ne vas pas faire ça, hein ?

HERMIONE : TU VAS VOIR SI JE VAIS CRIER, RONALD !

MELLO : Tiens, elle porte des bigoudis…c'est une fausse bouclée !

DRACO : Toi, t'es bien un faux blond !

MELLO : Mais non !

DRACO : Tu ne me feras pas avaler qu'un Japonais peut être naturellement blond !

LIGHT : Mggné ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, Ryûk ?

RYÛK : On s'amuse, et il y a des pommes !

LIGHT : Pourquoi j'ai une armure ? Ah, Ryuuzaki….Qu'est-ce que ce détective socialement retardé a encore fait ?

RYÛK : Tu es certain de vouloir le tuer, Light ? Parce que je le trouve très drôle, surtout quand il est imbibé…

L : Salut, mon p'tit Kira d'amour ! Danse avec moi ! _ Je boirai tout le Nil si tu ne me reviens pas !_

LIGHT : Laisse-moi tranquille !

HERMIONE : Bon alors, maintenant, vous allez tous rentrer dans vos dortoirs, Dumbledore dans son bureau, Sirius au Square Grimault, et les deux blondinets teigneux planqués dans les fourrés à Serpentard !

DRACO : Par les couilles de Merlin, elle nous as vus !

HERMIONE : Oui ! Allez, zou, et plus vite que ça !

CLOCHETTE : Mais euh…t'as ruiné ma fête !

HERMIONE : Et toi, la Mary-Sue de service, tu te contentes de ton rôle de narratrice !

CLOCHETTE : Je ne suis pas une Mary-Sue ! Bon, j'admets que je m'introduis dans la fic et que je copine avec tous les persos que j'aime bien, mais c'est pour la Confrérie du Sucre, tu n'as pas compris que c'était du sérieux ?

HERMIONE : C'est ça ! Tout le monde au lit !

DUMBY : Oui, maman !

LIGHT : Allez, viens, Ryuuzaki, on doit retourner dormir !

L : Oui, Kira chéri !

LIGHT :…

xxxx

Dans le dortoir des garçons de Griffondor, Harry Potter feuilletait son Death Note en se demandant si ce maudit cahier avait vraiment le pouvoir de tuer. Ce serait pratique de se débarrasser de Voldemort aussi facilement. D'ailleurs, s'il suffisait d'écrire les nom et prénom(s) de la personne qu'on voulait éliminer en ayant le visage de la personne en tête, il n'avait qu'à tester !

HARRY : _ Lord Vol…_ah non, c'est vrai…_Tom Elvis Jed…_Une minute! Je ferais mieux d'essayer d'abord sur quelqu'un que je vois tous les jours, car j'ai peu de chances de pouvoir vérifier que Voldemort est effectivement mort! Alors qui pourrais-je tuer ?

Il jeta un œil sur son horaire du lendemain : double potions avec les Serpentards en début de matinée…Beurk !

HARRY : _ Severus Tobias Rogue_ Tiens, je peux préciser les circonstances de sa mort, et contrôler le sujet avant son trépas…hum…intéressant…

xxxx

Le lendemain, quand Hagrid alla contrôler ses citrouilles, il constata que le visage de Mikami était apparu sur celles-ci et que les bouches des cucurbitacées ne cessaient de lancer "Elimination ! Elimination !"

HAGRID : Chouette ! Ça va faire une super décoration animée pour Halloween !

xxxx

Au petit déjeuner, Kiyomi et Misa se chamaillèrent pour savoir laquelle Light préférait.

KIYOMI : C'est moi, je suis plus intelligente, et puis toi tu t'es imposée à lui alors que moi il m'a choisie !

MISA : Même pas vrai ! Hein, oui, Light chéri, c'est moi que tu préfères ?

LIGHT : …

L : C'est pas la peine de vous battre les filles, Light est un gros misogyne, et puis, il n'aime que moi !

LIGHT : Tu te tais, toi !

MATSUDA : Hey, salut les filles, je suis de la police japonaise, moi !

HANNAH : Et alors ?

MATSUDA : Beuh…

MISA : Tsst, dragueur raté !

xxxx

Lors du cours de potions, Rogue tint tout à coup un discours inattendu :

ROGUE : Ecoutez-moi tous : je suis un gros imbécile avec des cheveux gras, je pue, je ne me lave jamais et j'ignore même ce qu'est une salle-de-bain ! Je suis super moche, j'ai un gros nez crochu incrusté de points noirs…Et je suis aussi un gros sadique, je suis méchant, et je suis vraiment un sale con ! Je regrette d'avoir dit du mal des Maraudeurs, ils sont géniaux ! Et maintenant que j'ai pris conscience de mes tares, je vais me faire hara-kiri, mais avant, je rajoute 10000000000000000 points à Griffondor !

Et Rogue sortit un sabre de dessous sa robe de Dracula et se le planta dans le ventre. Plusieurs élèves hurlèrent d'effroi et les Griffondors poussèrent des cris de joie.

MELLO : Ça alors, Rogue-san s'est fait seppuku !

DRACO : Roxanne ? Et où est Cyrano ?

MELLO : C'était pas drôle !

DRACO : Désolé.

HERMIONE : Cette mort n'est pas normale !

RON : Je pense aussi, il y a du cahier de la mort là-dessous !

LIGHT : C'est pas moi !

MISA : Moi non plus !

L: Hara-kiri, Harry Kira…

HARRY: Gloups! J'ai du mal jouer, ce coup-ci…

RON : SPK a encore frappé…

MELLO : Quoi SPK ? Near ? Il détient un cahier et l'a testé ? Il faut que j'aille le trouver !

DRACO : Allons-y, j'ai des bonnes raisons de penser que le cours est annulé…

MELLO : Ah, tu veux enquêter avec moi ?

DRACO : Ben ouais, je m'ennuie.

xxxx

Ils trouvèrent Near en cours de Sortilèges assis à côté de Luna qui essayait de le convertir à la Confrérie du Sucre en lui chantant _ Lollipop _ de Mika.

LUNA: _ Sucking hard on your lollipop or love gonna get you down! _

NEAR: Pitié, je déteste ce chanteur châtré!

DRACO: Hey! Caniche albinos ?

NEAR : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, blondinet teigneux sexuellement ambigu?

MELLO : Le SPK détient un cahier de la mort et s'en est servi pour descendre le type puant aux cheveux gras ! C'est quoi ce cirque, Boule de Neige ?

NEAR : Je n'ai rien fait…

DRACO : Mais Weasley a dit que SPK a…Il aurait dit ça pour nous embrouiller ?

NEAR : Ce Weasley doit protéger Kira et a accusé le SPK pour nous monter l'un contre l'autre…

MELLO : Beuh, y'a pas besoin, vu que je déteste déjà, Boule de Neige !

LUNA : J'ai des Kinder surprise, qui en veut ?

NEAR : Je veux bien la surprise !

MELLO : Et moi, je veux bien le chocolat !

NEAR : Super, une figurine de dinosaure à monter soi-même…Chouette, ça va m'aider à m'en remettre après avoir découvert que mon Buzz l'éclair ne pouvait pas voler !

MELLO : Ben ouais, ils le disent dans _ Toy Story _, espèce de nabot !

DRACO : Passe-le-moi !

NEAR : Tiens.

DRACO : _ Wingardium Leviosa._ Et voilà, il vole !

NEAR : Vers l'infini et au-delà !

DRACO : Consternant, ce caniche albinos !

Ce que le quatuor ignorait, c'est que L et Light les écoutaient depuis la bibliothèque…

xxxx

L : J'ai bien fait de mettre des caméras dans les boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis de Luna-chan, ainsi que des micros dans les perles en bouchons de bière de son collier…

LIGHT : Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de mettre tout le monde sous surveillance ?

L : Non, j'ai un titre de meilleur détective du monde à défendre !

LIGHT : Ouais, ben, commence par dormir la nuit au lieu de danser au milieu de tes bonbons !

HERMIONE : Qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous deux…et mais, une surveillance vidéo…mais les appareils électriques ne sont pas supposés fonctionner à Poudlard?

L : Albus-sama a levé le sort pour moi, pour mon enquête !

LIGHT : Dis-nous, Granger, ton pote rouquin, qui protège-t-il ?

HERMIONE : J'en sais rien, mais il ferait mieux de protéger ses fesses si je le reprends à boire de l'Alexandra avec cette cinglée du plat pays !

CLOCHETTE : Gné, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit Hermioneke ?

HARRY : Hermione, on a cours dans deux minutes, dépêche toi !

HERMIONE : Quoi ? Le cours ? Vite, il faut que j'y aille !

Elle partit comme une flèche, laissant Harry seul avec les deux Nippons enchaînés.

L : Alors, Harry Potter, je crois que tu détestais le professeur Rogue ?

HARRY : Ouais, mais y'a pas que moi, personne ne l'aime, ce sale connard !

LIGHT : Il a aussi parlé de Maraudeurs…de quoi s'agit-il ?

HARRY : Beuh…

L : Moi je sais, Sirius-sempai m'a dit qu'il en était un, d'ailleurs, je vais l'appeler sur son portable…

HARRY : Depuis quand Sirius a un portable ?

L : Allô Sirius-sempai ?

Profitant que L était occupé au téléphone, Light en profita pour glisser un papier dans la main de Harry…

"-Ton ami aux cheveux roux protège quelqu'un, et je sais que c'est toi !"

Ils commencèrent alors une conversation écrite à l'insu de L, se passant des billets sous la table tout en faisant semblant de parler de l'enquête, ce que je vous retranscris de suite :

" - Je ne sais pas comment tu le sais, mais c'est vrai, je suis Kira, et toi aussi ! "

" - Comment le sais-tu ? "

" -J'ai piqué le manga à Ron et je l'ai lu, mais j'ai pas tout compris : pourquoi tu commets des meurtres tout au long alors que tu ne trouve le Death Note qu'à la fin ? "

"- Les mangas se lisent de droite à gauche ! "

"-Alors c'est ça que ça voulait dire "sens de lecture japonais" ? Je suis vraiment une patate !"

"-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! "

L : Merci, Sirius-sempai, à bientôt !

LIGHT : Du nouveau ?

L : Oui, Sirius n'a fait que me donner la confirmation de ce je pensais, ce qui fait que je suis maintenant sûr à 0,000000000000000000000000000**2** % que Harry est Kira.

LIGHT : Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça, Ryuuzaki ?

L : Voyons, Light, je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire, tu es un génie tout comme moi !

LIGHT : Ah, oui, c'est vrai, je viens de raisonner et j'ai pu retracer ton cheminement de pensée et j'en viens à la même conclusion que toi : Harry est peut-être Kira !

HARRY :…

L : Ta capacité de réflexion est vraiment extraordinaire !

HARRY : Moi, j'ai rien compris, ce qui fait que si je suis Kira, et ben…je ne suis même pas au courant !

L : Ne t'inquiète pas, la probabilité n'est que de 0,0000000000000000000000000002 %.

LIGHT : Mais avec Ryuuzaki, même un pourcentage aussi faible entre en compte, il ne va pas te lâcher!

HARRY : Ben…euh…et puis j'en ai marre, je vous laisse ! Et puis j'ai cours, et vous aussi normalement, mais vous pouvez continuer à jouer à Hercule Poivrot tous seuls !

L : Je crois qu'on l'a vexé…

RYÛK : Huhu huhu ! Hercule Poivrot, c'était bien vu !

L : Comment ça ?

LIGHT : Il fait référence à ton attitude d' hier…avec l'Alexandra !

RYÛK : Les humains sont divertissants quand ils sont souls ! Tu sais que tu as appelé Light "Mon p'tit Kira d'amour", c'était très drôle !

LIGHT : Pas pour moi !

L : Tiens, Ryûk, une bouteille de cidre !

RYÛK : Et alors ?

L: C'est fait avec des pommes !

RYÛK : Donne-moi ça !

xxxx

RON : Harry, s'il te plait, renonce à ton droit de possession sur le Death Note !

HARRY : Pas question, je dois d'abord tuer Voldemort avec !

RON : Mais je suis pote avec Ryuuzaki et ça m'ennuie de devoir lui cacher des trucs parce que je protège mon Kira de meilleur ami !

HARRY : Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, j'ai besoin de ce cahier…J'ai continué à lire le manga et j'ai vu que si on ne tue pas cette pouffe de Anko Uehara, Yoshikawa va vouloir se suicider et en le sauvant, Onizuka va bousiller la bagnole du vieux qui râle tout le temps !

RON: Euh…ça, c'était pas _ Death Note_, c'était _ GTO_!

HARRY: Ah bon?

RON : Au fait, tu as remarqué que les prénoms japonais qui terminent par "ko" sont féminins ?

HARRY : Euh…

RON : Ouais, Sachiko, Tomoko, Yuriko,…Ce qui signifie que ce blondinet teigneux de Malfoy…en japonais, il a un nom de fille !

HARRY : Ah ouais ! Hé hé, Draco Malfoy est une fille-euh !

RON : ドラコ・マルフォイ !

HARRY : Gné ?

RON : C'est comme ça qu'on prononce en japonais : ドラコ・マルフォイ (Dorako Marufoi)

HARRY : Et moi, c'est comment ?

RON : ハリー・ポッタ (Harī Pota)

HARRY : Et toi ?

RON : ロン・ウィーズリー (Ron U~īzurī)

HARRY: Et 'Mione?

RON: ハーマイオニー・グレンジャー (Hāmaionī Gurenjā)

HARRY: Trop fun!

xxxx

DUMBY: Ouaaaaiiiis! C'est Halloween!

L: On va manger plein de bonbons!

LIGHT : Sympa, votre déguisement de Tortue Géniale, Monsieur Dumbledore !

DUMBY : Ah, Monsieur Yagami, vous soutenez Pouffsoufle ?

LIGHT : Pas du tout, si je porte des vêtements à rayures jaunes et noires, c'est parce que je me suis déguisé en prisonnier !

L : Il insinue encore que je suis un boulet !

LIGHT : Vu que nous sommes enchaînés, c'est un peu ça.

L : Mais non, je me suis déguisé en Robert Smith, le chanteur de Cure !

RYÛK : Concernant ta coiffure, ça change pas grand-chose ! Ni pour les cernes…

L : Et toi, concernant ton maquillage de KISS, ça ne te change pas beaucoup non plus !

CLOCHETTE : Salut vous autres ! Ah tiens, Light, tu fais Ducobu ? Et Misa fait Léonie Gratin ?

L : Non, il fait le Pouffsoufle !

LIGHT : Tais-toi !

CLOCHETTE : A propos de Pouffsoufle, il faudrait que Kiyomi Takada fasse quelque chose d'intéressant !

LIGHT : Pourquoi ?

CLOCHETTE : Parce que si elle ne sert pas le scénario, je la supprime, c'est aussi simple que ça !

L : Et Matsuda ?

CLOCHETTE : Lui, je le garde parce que je l'aime bien…en plus, il est marrant, il s'est déguisé en pomme géante et Ryûk le poursuit partout !

L : Et toi, en quoi es-tu déguisée ? On dirait une chanteuse punk !

CLOCHETTE : Ben, je suis Nana Ozaki !

L : Tu fais du Cosplay ?

CLOCHETTE : Ouais, d'ailleurs, vous remarquerez que tout Poudlard est déguisé en personnage de manga !

LIGHT : Ben voyons…

L : Ah ouais, Ron est habillé en Ichigo Kurosaki de _ Bleach _, Luna en Ai Enma de _ La fille des Enfers _ et Sirius…

SIRIUS : Je suis Shiriu, le chevalier du dragon !

REMUS : Et moi, je suis Sailor Moony et son frisbee Lunard !

SIRIUS : Hehem ! Tu es très…mignon avec cet uniforme d'écolière avec le nœud et le foulard et tout !

REMUS : Merci !

DORA : Et moi, je suis Ranma ½, j'utilise mon pouvoir de Métamorphmage pour ressembler à un garçon !

REMUS : Je te préfère en fille, Ranma, allez, fait la jeune fille à la natte rousse !

Il lui jeta le contenu d'une cruche d'eau froide sur la tête.

DORA : D'accord !

Et ses cheveux passèrent du noir au roux, sa poitrine réapparut, etc. Plus loin, Draco s'approcha de Harry :

DRACO : Ah te voilà, Potter, mais…Rhooo, je t'avais dit qu'on se déguisait en Naruto et Sasuke, alors c'est quoi cet accoutrement ?

HARRY : Bulbi…Bulbizar !

DRACO : Putain, t'es vraiment un…

HARRY : Zaaaar ! Bulbi ! Bulbizar !

Plus loin, Lavande et les jumelles Pathil faisaient les _ Cat's eyes _, Blaise Zabini était le prince Actarus, pilote de Goldorak, Pansy Parkinson était un Edward Elric de _ Full Metal Alchimist _ peu convainquant et Rusard portait un fabuleux costume de Sakura et avait affublé Miss Teigne en Kero-Bero…

Par contre, Near était déguisé en Mello et Mello en Near.

NEAR : Je suis un blondinet teigneux, je bouffe tout le temps du chocolat, mais les Oompa Loompa ont chanté une chanson pour m'humilier parce que je suis acoquiné à la mafia !

MELLO : Je suis un caniche albinos, je passe mon temps à faire mumuse avec des jouets de gosse et j'envoie toujours les membres du SPK faire le boulot à ma place parce que je suis une poule mouillée !

Neville n'était pas mal non plus en démon Sword…

NEVILLE : Je suis DEVIL NEVILLE, yahaha !

QUEUDVER : Faites place au prince Yuki Sôma ! Je suis beau et intelligent ! Et où cet abruti de chat ?

Clochette le frappa avec sa guitare.

CLOCHETTE : Ça, c'est pour avoir abîmé l'image de Yuki !

QUEUDVER : Aïe ! Méchante Nana !

PATTENROND : Miaw !

QUEUDVER : Ah, te voilà, Kyo !

PATTENROND : Meow ?

HERMIONE : Eh, sale rat, laisse mon chat tranquille !

DRACO : Wouah ! Granger, ton costume est effrayant !

HERMIONE : Je ne suis pas déguisée, Halloween, c'est pour les enfants !

DRACO : Alors…c'est ton vrai visage ?

HERMIONE : La ferme, sombre idiot !

RON : Hey ! 'Mione, en quoi tu es déguisée ? Attends, je vais deviner…tu as gardé ton uniforme, alors tu es une écolière…

HERMIONE : Espèce de…

RON : Je sais : Myabi Aizawa, la garce qui veut faire virer Onizuka !

HERMIONE : Viens avec moi, plutôt que de raconter des bêtises !

Elle l'emmena loin de Draco, et près de Harry.

HERMIONE : Harry, faut qu'on parle !

RON : Ouais, as-tu enfin abandonné le droit de possession ?

HARRY : Bulbi…euh non !

HERMIONE et RON : Fais-le tout de suite !

HARRY : Pas question, ce cahier est trop génial ! J'ai d'ailleurs tué Voldemort avec !

RON : Ah, mais…

HARRY : Je sais, personne ne le sait car les Mangemorts gardent le secret…

HERMIONE : Sans doute pour nous faire croire qu'il vit toujours et nous effrayer…Mais Harry, j'ai lu toute la série des _Death Note _-malgré mon aversion pour les mangas- et j'ai compris que ce cahier était une plaie ! Tu ne seras jamais heureux si tu le gardes !

HARRY : Mais j'ai pas envie !

RON : Rhooo Harry, tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre que c'est chiant d'être Harry Potter car c'est à toi qu'arrivent toutes les tuiles, alors, pourquoi tu tiens à compliquer ta vie encore plus avec ça ?

HARRY : Vous ne comprenez pas…

HERMIONE : Par pitié Harry, va rendre ce cahier à Light et renonce au droit de possession, comme ça, tu seras blanchi !

HARRY : Mais j'ai pas envie de parler à Light, il me fait peur : parfois, il fait un arrêt sur image et ses yeux et ses cheveux deviennent rouges, c'est effrayant !

HERMIONE : Dans ce cas, donne-le à Misa ou à Kiyomi…elles sont gentilles !

Harry jeta un œil vers Misa qui était déguisée en Rogue-zombie et sembla hésiter.

HARRY : Je ne veux pas renoncer à ce pouvoir, désolé !

RON : Tu fais une connerie, écoute ce que dit la déesse de la mort Rem "Tu joues un jeu dangereux…"

HARRY : C'est drôle, mais je croyais que vous étiez mes amis !

HERMIONE : On l'est, et c'est pour ça qu'on te couvre en nous mettant nous même en danger…

RON: Allez Harry, renonce…

HARRY: Nan!

RON: Bon très bien, viens 'Mione…

HARRY : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me vendre à L ?

RON : Non, je ne te trahirai jamais…Mais je suis déçu…

La soirée se termina par une attaque de citrouilles-Mikami qui sautèrent à la gorge des élèves en criant "Elimination !"

xxxx

LIGHT : Bien, maintenant que je suis parvenu à maîtriser le sort pour rendre Ryuuzaki temporairement sourd et aveugle, nous pouvons commencer la réunion des Kira, Misa…

MISA : Présente !

LIGHT : Harry Potter ?

HARRY : Ouais, je suis là…

LIGHT : Kiyomi ?

KIYOMI : Je suis là, et j'ai mis la plus grosse des citrouilles-Mikami sur le corps d'un épouvantail, comme ça, il est aussi parmi nous !

LIGHT : Bonne idée, ainsi, tu as eu une utilité !

HARRY : Ouais, et comme ça l'autre Belgikaise ne va pas te virer !

LIGHT…

MIKAMI: J'ai l'air de Jack O'Lanturn…

L: Light…je vois plus rien, et j'entends plus rien…où sont les petits gâteaux que tu m'as promis si je te servais de cobaye pour la magie ?

LIGHT : J'aurais du aussi le rendre muet…

L : Snif, snif ! Ca sent la pomme…

RYÛK : Hein ? Où ça ? Où qu'elles sont les popommes ?

MISA : Euh…c'est juste mon nouveau parfum _ Fragrance shinigami_…c'est Rem qui a lancé cette marque !

RYÛK : Beuh, c'est mieux les vrais pommes…

L : Ça sent aussi le cahier de la mort…Light, il y a quelqu'un dans cette pièce qui en a un…une partie de moi espère que c'est toi parce que cela confirmerait toutes mes théories, mais une autre partie veut que tu sois innocent parce que tu es mon seul amou...euh…ami !

HARRY : _ Silencio _!

L: …

LIGHT: Merci Potter. Bien, nous allons commencer: Misa, prête à utiliser tes jolis yeux de Dieu de la mort ?

HARRY : Ah, tu trouves les yeux de la mort jolis, toi ? Ben, regarde, Ryûk, il est affreux et ses yeux aussi !

RYÛK : Fais attention, toi !

MISA : Harry-kun, tu ignores ce que sont les yeux de dieu de la mort ?

HARRY : Ben oui, j'ai pas été assez loin dans le manga, c'était trop compliqué, et puis, il fallait que je trouve une façon originale de me débarrasser de Lord Voldemort, alors j'ai pas eu le temps…

LIGHT : Qui est Lord Voldemort ?

HARRY : C'est mon ennemi juré, c'est un gros psychopathe qui veut dominer le monde et tuer toux ceux qui ne sont pas des sorciers de souche ! Et c'est l'assassin de mes parents !

MIKAMI : Tu n'étais pas obligé de t'occuper de lui ! Ce Voldemort est une mauvaise personne, il aurait rapidement figuré sur la liste de Kira et Dieu l'aurait puni !

LIGHT : Tout à fait !

HARRY : Mais c'était obligé que ça soit moi à cause de la prophétie qui dit que c'est moi qui doit en débarrasser le monde !

LIGHT : Bah qu'importe, maintenant, tu es avec nous, tu vas nous aider à éliminer les mauvaises personnes pour faire de ce monde un monde sans crime, dont je serai le dieu !

Tout en parlant, il s'emballa et conclut en éclatant d'un rire aussi hystérique que diabolique.

LIGHT : Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha !

MIKAMI : Vive Dieu, hosanna !

MISA : C'est mon Light à moi, ça !

KIYOMI : Non, à moi !

RYÛK : Hu hu, j'adore quand Light fait sa crise de mégalo, il a un visage marrant !

HARRY : Mais euh…qu'est-ce que vous appelez une mauvaise personne ?

MIKAMI : Ceux qui ont fait souffrir d'autres humains !

KIYOMI : J'ai enquêté sur le professeur qui est décédé, Severus Rogue, et j'ai découvert qu'il avait été tourmenté dans sa jeunesse par quatre sales gamins qui le persécutaient !

MIKAMI : Ce sont des mauvaises personnes, il faut les tuer !

HARRY : Euh…

KIYOMI : Je n'ai pas trouvé les noms, ni de photos…

HARRY : Mais, est-ce que vous ne pensez pas que le Bien et le Mal sont des valeurs relatives ?

LIGHT : Non ! Les criminels doivent tous être châtiés, telle est la volonté de Dieu !

HARRY : Euh…

LIGHT : Maintenant parle-nous de comment tu as décrit la mort de ce Voldemort !

HARRY : Pourquoi ?

LIGHT : Chaque meurtre produit par Kira peut révéler des indices pour L, il faut donc que tu nous le dises pour que nous ayons toutes les cartes en main !

HARRY : Bon, d'accord, j'ai écrit dans le Death Note que je voulais que Voldemort se suicide en mettant sa tête dans un mixer pour faire gicler la cervelle partout, mais au préalable, il devait avoir enfilé un costume d'Elvis Presley et rédigé un testament dans lequel il précise que sa dernière volonté est que les Mangemorts –ses serviteurs- ainsi que leurs familles montent une comédie musicale qui parlerait de pauvres légumes qu'un cuisinier fou veut éplucher, couper et faire cuire pour son bouillon. Les comédiens devront chanter et danser déguisés en légumes, et particulièrement, "Dorako Marufoi" fera un solo de claquettes et imitera Charlie Chaplin avec un costume de brocoli sur le dos ! Voilà !

Tous le regardaient bouche bée, se demandant comment on pouvait avoir l'idée d'employer un Death Note pour faire ce genre de truc. Tous, sauf évidemment L qui essayait de se repérer au toucher et à l'odorat, et qui d'ailleurs s'était mis à renifler Misa à cause de son parfum à la pomme.

MISA : Va t'en, tu me fais flipper !

LIGHT : Ne t'inquiète pas Misa, il ne t'importunera plus, car le moment est venu de liquider cet énergumène ! Misa…tes yeux…tu vois son nom et sa durée de vie au-dessus de son visage n'est-ce pas ?

MISA : Oui.

MIKAMI : Moi pas, et pourtant j'ai aussi fait l'échange des yeux avec Ryûk !

RYÛK : Mais maintenant, t'es une citrouille, ça marche plus !

MISA : Je sais ce que j'ai à faire…beuh…zut !

LIGHT : Quoi ?

MISA : J'ai oublié mon Death Note dans les toilettes !

LIGHT : Comment ? Imbécile !

MISA : Pardon !

KIYOMI : Il ne va plus t'aimer-euh !

HARRY : C'est dans quelles toilettes, Misa ?

MISA : Celles avec la fille bizarre toute grise et toute transparente qui passe à travers les murs et qui n'arrête pas de chouiner !

HARRY : Ah, ça c'est Mimi…

LIGHT : Ryûk, tu peux aller le chercher ?

RYÛK : Non, je ne suis pas ton chien !

LIGHT : Tu seras privé de pommes !

RYÛK : Bon, ça va, j'y vais !

LIGHT : Harry, passe-moi ton Death Note !

HARRY : Voilà…

LIGHT : Et toi Misa, dis-moi quel est le vrai nom de…

KIYOMI : Light, Ryuuzaki se frotte les yeux !

HARRY : Oh, non, le sortilège prend fin !

Light dissimula rapidement le Death Note sous sa chemise alors que L retrouvait l'usage de ses sens…mais il était toujours muet et essaya de le faire savoir en utilisant le langage des signes.

HARRY : C'est marrant, on dirait qu'il fait les gestes de "Dans sa maison, un grand cerf…"

LIGHT : Rends-lui la parole, c'est pas que j'aime l'entendre parler, mais bon…

HARRY : _ Finite incantatem. _

L : Aaahhhh, je parle !

LIGHT : Oui, j'ai aussi testé ça sur toi, te ne m'en veux pas ?

L s'approcha de Light et l'empoigna par le col. Celui-ci se mit à transpirer et craignit le pire.

"Non, c'est pas vrai, il a deviné ce qui s'est passé !"

L : Light Yagami…

LIGHT : Euh…oui, hem…

L : OÙ SONT MES PETITS GATEAUX ?

LIGHT : …

xxxx

DRACO : Et Mello, écoute ça…le super trio de Griffondor cause du Death Note !

Draco et Mello se planquèrent derrière une statue et épièrent les trois affreux.

HERMIONE : Donc, tu lui as donné le Death Note ?

HARRY : Ouais, mais c'est parce qu'il me l'a demandé, je croyais juste qu'il voulait l'emprunter parce qu'il n'avait plus le sien…

RON : Mais _c'est_ le sien, il est tombé accidentellement dans ton panier à linge, tu te souviens ?

HARRY : Ouais, enfin, il l'a gardé, je ne peux plus l'avoir…

HERMIONE : Alors abandonne le droit de possession, tu n'as plus rien à perdre !

HARRY : Bon d'accord, mais il faut que j'en parle au dieu de la mort pour ça…Il est dans les toilettes de Mimi…

RON : Allons-y !

HARRY : Ce qu'il y a, c'est que je vais perdre la mémoire liée au Death Note, si j'y renonce…

RON : Ça vaut mieux, tu ne crois pas ? Et après, on te racontera ce qu'on sait et ce sera bien suffisant !

HERMIONE : Nous y sommes…bonjour Mimi, et bonjour Ryûk !

MIMI : Allez vous-en, vous ne voyez pas que je suis sur le point de conclure avec ce beau jeune-homme ?

RYÛK : Moi, un beau jeune-homme ?

HARRY : Ryûk, je suis venir te dire que je renonce à mon droit de possession sur le Death Note !

RYÛK : Ah bon ?

HARRY : Oui, je le laisse au vrai Kira mais en échange, je veux que lui et ses sous-fifres me laissent tranquille, d'accord !

RYÛK : Bien, je lui dirai !

Le shinigami fit un geste de la main. Harry sembla absent pendant quelques secondes, puis repris ses esprits.

HARRY : Mais qu'est-ce que…Ron, Hermione, pourquoi sommes-nous dans les toilettes de Mimi ?

RYÛK : Et voilà, c'est fait, et n'oubliez pas d'aller le voir le spectacle de Malfoy le brocoli !

RON et HERMIONE : Gné ?

Ryûk s'en alla, suivi pas Mimi qui lui courrait après (enfin, elle lui volait après, plutôt). Draco émergea de sa cachette.

DRACO : Hey, les Bouffons d'Or, c'est quoi cette histoire de Malfoy le brocoli ?

RON : Je ne sais pas…mais ça a l'air drôle ! Nyark nyark !

MELLO : Je crois que Granger et Weasley ne le savent pas et que Potter le savait avant de renoncer…on ne pourra rien tirer d'eux, mais ça n'a aucune importance.

DRACO : Je ne suis pas un brocoli !

HARRY : Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, ces deux teigneux ?

MELLO : On vous a pris sur le fait !

HERMIONE : Dans ce cas, vous savez que _ à présent _, nous sommes tous les trois innocents et que nous ne pourrons vous être d'aucune utilité pour la progression de l'enquête.

MELLO : Merde, elle a raison !

RON : Ouais, ben, fichez-nous la paix, sinon…

DRACO : Sinon quoi, Weasmoche ?

RON : Sinon je vous explose les joyeuses avec un casse-noisettes, ça te va ?

xxxx

L : 12…13…et 14 ! Voilà, il y a assez de sucres dans mon café !

LIGHT : Ce n'est pas du café au sucre, mais du sucre au café ! Tu es obligé d'en mettre autant ?

L : Oui, sinon ça n'a pas de goût !

HERMIONE : Les diabétiques doivent faire des cauchemars avec lui de dedans !

HARRY : Et si on lui disait que Light est Kira ?

RON : Il le sait déjà, il veut juste être sûr à 100 % et lui faire cracher la vérité, c'est un espèce de jeu entre eux…et puis, ça lui ferait de la peine de l'envoyer à l'échafaud, parce qu'il l'aime bien.

HERMIONE : Oui, il le considère comme son seul ami, mais ça s'arrête là dans le manga, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ici il le drague ?

RON : Bah, tu sais que Clochette adore déconner avec des sous-entendus slash…et puis, deux bishonen attachés l'un à l'autre 24h sur 24, c'est une manne céleste pour les yaoistes !

HERMIONE : Je ne comprends pas certains des mots que tu prononces, alors que d'habitude, c'est moi qui dois toujours tout t'expliquer, ça me perturbe !

RON : C'est parce que tu viens de découvrir que tu avais des limites !

HARRY : Bon, si on ne dit rien à L, on le dit à Near et à Mello ?

RON et HERMIONE: Non !

HARRY : Pourquoi ?

RON : Parce que!

HERMIONE : On ferait mieux d'arrêter de se mêler de ça !

HARRY : Je ne peux pas ne pas m'en mêler, je suis Harry Potter, j'adore mettre mon nez dans les affaires des autres !

HERMIONE : Et bien, cette fois, tu vas t'en abstenir, nous ne pouvons pas mélanger notre histoire avec la leur, sinon nous risquons de modifier le destin que Johanne Rowling a décidé pour nous et celui que Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata ont décidé pour eux…

HARRY : Bah, tu sais, quand Ron et moi, on s'est tapés Malfoy et Zabini dans les cachots, c'était pas ce que Rowling avait prévu !

RON : Harry, tu le veux, mon pied dans ton cul ?

HERMIONE : Pardon ?

RON : Tu n'as rien entendu !

HERMIONE : Enfin,…je disais donc, on ne peut pas joindre notre histoire à la leur sans provoquer des changements…

HARRY : Et si ces changements sont positifs ? Grace à eux, j'ai supprimé Rogue et Voldemort, qui va s'en plaindre ?

HERMIONE : Voldemort reviendra tôt ou tard à la vie grâce à un Horcrux, tu n'as fait que reporter la confrontation, quant à Rogue, il est aurait pu nous être utile ! Et puis, si nous intervenons dans une autre histoire, cela peut provoquer des lésions dans le continuum littéraire !

HARRY : Gné ? Continuum littéraire?

RON : Hermione, tu viens d'inventer cette notion parce que tu veux avoir raison, j'en suis sûr !

HERMIONE : Même pas vrai !

HARRY : Bon, d'accord, on va les laisser tranquilles, mais alors…il faut qu'on les fasse rentrer chez eux…

HERMIONE : Oui.

RON : C'est nul, j'ai même pas eu le temps de faire des trucs japonais !

HERMIONE : Quoi, ça t'intéresse le théâtre Kabuki, la cérémonie du thé sous les cerisiers en fleurs et les concerts de shamisen ?

RON : Non, moi, je parlais des soirées Cosplay, des Kogaru, des Ganguro, du J-rock, du Visual Kei, du Tokyo Game Show et tous les trucs kawai!

HARRY : Moi, je me demande s'ils ont vraiment des cheveux de toutes les couleurs là-bas…

xxxx

NEAR : C'est super, grâce à ce sortilège que j'ai appris, mes jouets sont vivants !

BUZZ L'ECLAIR : Allô, Star Command, je suis une planète inconnue !

LUNA : Hi hi, c'est marrant, je peux jouer avec toi ?

NEAR : Non, tu ne comprends rien : mes jouets me servent à visualiser la situation de l'enquête !

LUNA : Ah ?

NEAR : Buzz, c'est moi.

LUNA : Tu as grossis et ta mâchoire est devenue carrée…

NEAR : Woody, c'est Mello.

LUNA : Joli, le chapeau de cowboy !

NEAR : La bergère, c'est L.

LUNA : Il est mignon avec une robe !

NEAR : Et voilà Kira !

LUNA : C'est une poupée russe…

NEAR : C'est Kira !

LUNA : C'est une poupée russe…

NEAR : Oui, mais admettons que ça soit Kira : dès qu'on le démasque, on découvre, qu'il cache quelque chose, à savoir qu'il n'est pas le vrai Kira mais un subordonné…

LUNA : Hein ?

NEAR : Par exemple, Kiyomi Takada est subordonnée à Teru Mikami, qui est lui-même subordonné au vrai Kira…

LUNA : Ah !

NEAR : Le tout est d'éplucher Kira comme une poupée russe jusqu'à trouvé l'identité du premier tueur… Light Yagami !

LUNA : On épluche les patates, les carottes, les oignons, les poireaux,…mais pas les poupées russes !

NEAR : …

MELLO : Hey ! Boule de neige ! Tu sais quoi ? Je l'ai eu avant toi !

NEAR : Tu as eu Kira ?

MELLO : Hein ? Kira ?

DRACO : Non, il a juste trouvé un ticket d'or dans son emballage de chocolat…

MELLO : Je vais aller chez Willy Wonka –euh ! Et toi pas-euh !

NEAR : Eh bien, amuse toi bien, et évite les attentats à la pudeur, pas comme la dernière fois à la Wammy'House avec ton ami Matt…

MELLO : J'ai un ticket d'or, ouaaaaiiiiiiissss !

Il s'en va au courant, les bras en l'air en signe de joie.

DRACO : Ouf ! Je commençais en avoir marre de lui ! M'en voilà débarrassé !

NEAR : Pourquoi tu le suivais partout dans ce cas ?

DRACO : Parce que j'm'ennuyais, alors j'ai pensé que le suivre dan son enquête serait distrayant, mais pour finir, il est trop dérangé mentalement pour moi… Ceci dit, maintenant je ne sais plus comment m'occuper…ah je sais, je vais aller jeter des boules puantes sur les Griffondors…bon…Loufoca…Caniche Albinos…à la revoyure !

xxxx

LIGHT : Allez, ouvre la bouche !

L : Nan !

LIGHT : Mais si, c'est bon, les légumes, et c'est sain !

L : M'en fout, ça ne goûte pas le sucre !

RON : Tu peux en rajouter si tu veux !

L : C'est vrai ?

RON : Oui, nous autres Britanniques aimons beaucoup sucrer nos aliments… Tiens, goûte !

L : Mmmh, c'est vrai que c'est bon les petits pois et carottes au sucre…et les patates aux sucre, t'as vu, Light ? Je mange des légumes !

LIGHT :…

Il se tourna vers le rouquin et lui assena un regard glacial.

LIGHT : Je… vais…te…tuer ! Au fait, ca s'écrit comment "Weasley" ?

RON : Ryuuzaki, y'a Light qui veut faire son Kira avec moi !

L : Mais non, c'est des menaces en l'air, Kira ne tue pas les gens qui sont innocents et qui ne le gênent pas dans son projet…ça serait contraire à son éthique !

LIGHT : Je ne suis pas Kira !

L : Je pense que si….à 74 % à présent !

LIGHT : Attention, si tu m'énerves, je vais en venir aux mains !

L : Et moi aux pieds !

DUMBY : Votre attention, s'il vous plait !

HERMIONE : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

HARRY : Chut !

DUMBY : Nos amis Nippons arrivent au terme de leur apprentissage chez nous, ils nous quitteront demain matin !

RYÛK : C'est bête, moi je serais bien rester !

MIMI : Oh, oui, mon amour pommivore, ainsi nous serions ensemble !

RYÛK : J'ai changé d'avis, je pars !

LIGHT : Oui, allons nous-en !

SIRIUS : Mais attendez, on ne va se quitter comme ça : rendez-vous ce soir à la maison en pain d'épice pour la soirée d'adieu !

MISA : Ouaaiiis !

LIGHT : J'irai pas !

L : Si, je t'y traînerai !

LIGHT : Oh non !

xxxx

DUMBY : _ C'est comme comme comme comme comme comme…_

LUNA : _ Du chewing-gum gum gum gum gum !_

RON : _ Dans la bouche, c'est sucré…_

SIRIUS : _ Et après c'est dur à mâcher ! _

DUMBY , LUNA, RON et SIRIUS: _ Pop'n'gum ! _

HERMIONE : Vraiment consternant, cette bande d'abrutis beurrés comme des p'tits Lu !

L : Argh ! Baba au rhum, trop-hic- délicieux…j'peux encore avoir un peu d' pecket citron, siou-hic-plaît ?

CLOCHETTE : Voilà ! Hic !

Elle saisit une énorme bouteille de genièvre et remplit le verre de L en en renversant la moitié à côté.

LIGHT : Je veux m'en aller !

DRACO : Ouais, moi aussi, je veux que tu t'en ailles, Poudlard est déjà assez bordélique sans qu'en plus, on se tape des Nipponeux qui tuent les gens avec un papelard !

HARRY : J'suis pas buourrééé ! Nan, suis pas bourré, mwa ! Hic !

HERMIONE : Bon, y 'a-t-il au moins une morale dans cette histoire ? Qu'elle ait servi à quelque chose !

CLOCHETTE : Tu rêves, toi !

RON : Allez 'Mione, viens danser, et puis, regarde, y'a l'épouvantail-Mikami qui se démène comme un dingue sur la piste.

SIRIUS : C'est marrant, on dirait qu'il fait de la tektonik !

LUNA : Pfft…

DUMBY : Moi, ils vont me manquer !

xxxx

Quelques mois plus tard, alors que nos héros avaient fini leurs études, Harry, Ron et Hermione se remémorèrent leurs amis japonais alors qu'ils entraient dans le music hall. Ils s'installèrent près de la scène et le spectacle commença. Les Mangemorts étaient vraiment ridicules, dansant et chantant dans leurs costumes de légumes, et le scénario était d'une mièvrerie hilarante. Ajoutez à cela qu'ils chantaient tous faux et vous obtenez un trio écroulé de rire au premier rang.

Un passage mémorable fut quand un Lucius déguisé en courgette déclama son amour en chantant à une Bellatrix qui interprétait une demoiselle aubergine.

Mais le clou du spectacle fut le solo de "Dorako Marufoi" :

DRACO :  
_ Je suis un petit brocoli  
Tout mimi  
Tout joli  
Je veux être ton ami  
Car tu es gent…_

Il s'interrompit quand il identifia les trois personnes qui s'étouffaient de rire dans le public. Il trébucha malencontreusement sur Pansy qui était déguisée en salsifis et chuta dans la fosse d'orchestre. Heureusement, son costume amortit le choc. Le trio ricana de plus belle, Draco sortit de la fosse en déchirant son costume et se rua sur eux.

RON : Il est _ vert _ de rage, ha ha ha !

Cette dernière remarque eut pour effet de mettre Draco véritablement hors-de-lui, il attrapa Ron par le cou et commença à l'étrangler. Hermione se jeta sur lui pour aider son petit ami, mais Ron commençait à suffoquer.

Harry n'hésita plus : il sortit une feuille de papier qu'il avait dissimulée roulée dans la doublure de son jean, ainsi qu'un stylo, et écrivit nerveusement _ Draco Malfoy _. Hermione surprit son geste et écarquilla les yeux d'effroi : non, il n'avait quand même pas fait ça ?

Et pourtant, 40 secondes plus tard, le blond poussa un cri affreux en posant ses mains sur sa poitrine, et décéda d'une crise cardiaque en bavant sur Ron qui était sous lui.

RON : Bèèèèrk ! De la bave de brocoli !

Il se releva et le trio remarqua que tous les Mangemorts les observaient.

Frénétiquement, Harry inscrivit tous leurs noms.

RON : Mais…mais…ça veut dire…que tu nous as menti ! Tu as gardé un morceau de Death Note sur toi pour conserver ta mémoire et après tu…

HARRY : Et oui, je n'allais quand même pas abandonner un tel pouvoir !

HERMIONE : Mais Harry, tu avais promis…

HARRY : Taisez-vous !

Les Mangemorts s'écroulèrent les uns après les autres.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, et c'est avec effroi qu'ils suivirent Stupide Potter Kira hors du music-hall, dans un silence glacial.

HARRY : Le spectacle est fini, muhahahahahahaha !

CLOCHETTE : Je savais que je n'aurais pas du donner le Death Note à un abruti pareil…Il va encore faire n'importe quoi !

FIN

* * *

DRACO : Quoi ? Je suis mort ? Et déguisé en brocoli en plus ?

CLOCHETTE : Ben oui, je t'avais dit que je te ferais une crasse !

DRACO : Tu es vraiment une méchante ! J'espère que Kira va te tuer ! Grrrr…

ROGUE : Ne râlez pas, Malfoy, vous avez vu ce qu'on m'a fait à moi ? Potter, je vais vous pendre par les pieds, vous foutre à poil, vous tartiner de confiture et attendre que vous soyez attaqué par des insectes… ou par Ryuuzaki, il est probable qu'il vous trouve avant, attiré par le sucre !

CLOCHETTE : Pas ce soir en tout cas : la Confrérie du Sucre va au cinéma !

HERMIONE : Pour voir quel film ?

RON : On sait pas encore et on s'en fout !

DUMBY : Ouais : on y va surtout pour le pop corn !

HERMIONE : C'est pas croyable, cette Confrérie du sucre, c'est au moins la chose la plus débile vue dans une fic de Clochette !

CLOCHETTE : Toi, tu te tais !

HARRY : En tout cas, on ne saura jamais comment ça va se terminer pour Light !

CLOCHETTE : Mais si, il suffit de lire le manga jusqu'au bout…ou de regarder l'anime, si c'est vraiment trop dur de lire !

HARRY : Allez, veux savoir !

CLOCHETTE : Nan !

HARRY : Rhooo, méchante Belgikaise !

DRACO : Ouais, et les Belgikaises ne devraient pas fréquenter les Nipponeux, sinon elles risquent de devenir des écrivaines tordues, suffit de regarder Amélie Nothomb !

CLOCHETTE : Un conseil, ne dis jamais plus de mal d'Amélie Nothomb devant moi, toi !

HERMIONE : Pffff…et au fait…c'est pas vrai : je ne dors pas avec des bigoudis !

CLOCHETTE : Oh que si !

DRACO : Ouais, avoue-le !

HERMIONE : Non.

DRACO : Si.

HERMIONE : Non.

DRACO : Si.

HERMIONE : Non.

DRACO : Si.

HERMIONE : Non.

DRACO : Si.

HERMIONE : Non.

DRACO : Si.

HARRY : Vos gueules, où j'écris vos noms !

DRACO : Mais tu m'as déjà fait mourir une fois !

HARRY : Oui, et c'était drôle, je pourrais recommencer !

DRACO : Pas cool…


End file.
